Monday Morning
by Sasha Janre-Ishtar
Summary: Heero has to deal after Duo is killed on a mission. 1+2, songfic, sad


Monday Morning

Monday Morning 

Songfic by S. Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys, some rich company does. If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fics about them either. The song Monday Morning doesn't belong to me either. Anyway…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_What do you do when your best friend goes one day?_

_Somebody takes their life away?_

_ _

Heero stared longingly at the space beside him on the bed. Pain distorted his thoughts, making him think he saw Duo right there, grinning like a nut. When he blinked his sleep-deprived eyes, the vision of the free-spirited American vanished. Just like how the real Duo vanished. For good. __

_ _

_Don't wanna wake up... Monday morning_

_And how are you supposed to deal with everything you gotta do?_

_When you can barely believe it's true_

_ _

Desperately Heero grasped the sheets which still bore the scent of Duo's cheesy cologne. Now he would never smell it again, nor would he see those violet eyes, shining when they saw Heero. 

The whole scene played in his mind like an auto-repeat movie, displaying the worst part in agonizing slow motion. "Why, Duo...?" Heero whispered, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Why did you sacrifice your life for mine? I need you..." 

_ _

_Don't wanna wake up... Monday morning_

_And I don't think I can go to school today_

_Without you..._

_ _

Maybe this was all just a nightmare, and maybe if he got out of bed, he would see Duo, lounging on the couch, his hair in its trademark braid. But the harsh reality plagued Heero's mind and he knew he was lying to himself. He was try anything he could think of to stop the pain. 

The only person Heero had ever really opened up to was gone... gone forever. but why?__

_ _

_Without you..._

_Without you..._

_Monday morning_

_ _

"Heero?" A voice asked.

"Duo!" Heero cried, jumping up. _Life could begin again! But it was only Quatre. "Oh, Quatre..." __And it stopped again..._

_"Do you think that you can go to school today?" The blonde Arabian asked. Even though the events from the day before still haunted him, Quatre knew he had to move on. Poor Heero…_

"N-no, I'm not feeling well..."

"Okay then. Goodbye Heero," Quatre said softly, as he shut the door.

_ _

_And missing you was something I never thought I'd have to do_

_You were always there, I was there for you too_

_ _

Life without Duo. It was a reality that Heero had never wanted to face. As he walked around the empty house, everything seemed to remind him of the braided pilot. Heero felt like a zombie: his body was there, but his mind -his heart- was somewhere else.

Duo was always there for him. Always. He knew when there was a problem, and wore Heero down until he told Duo what the problem was. Heero never thought he would have to grieve for Duo Maxwell.__

_ _

_Don't wanna wake up... Monday morning_

_And all the evil souls that do survive_

_ _

It wasn't fair. How could those heartless fools in OZ take Duo's life like it was nothing?! How could they do that? Those heartless bastards didn't care who they ran over until they controlled everything. It made Heero want to go out and kill every single one of them, revenge for what they took away from him. 

But was revenge worth it? Would that bring Duo back? No... it wasn't the answer. But Heero felt only guilt and anger inside, he blamed himself for letting his love sacrifice his life for him. Heero's fist shook with anger, as he saw Duo's smiling face, remembering his DeathScythe had been sliced in half... the explosion... the last words out of Duo's mouth were, "Ai shiteru, Heero. Always..."__

_ _

_How could this world take such a beautiful life?_

_Don't wanna wake up Monday morning_

_And I don't think I can go to school today_

_ _

Life seemed so empty, so meaningless without the other half of his soul. For years he was the perfect soldier, then it was Duo who opened up his eyes and his heart. AT first he had only wanted Duo to shut up and leave him alone but, as time passed, his heart opened up and he found that he loved Duo. With all his heart. 

Could he go on? Heero trudged down the stairs to the den. Lifeless eyes fell upon a photograph taken only a few days. There he was, one arm around Duo, who was clad in a bright orange one-peice snowsuit, giving a thumbs up. Heero himself was wearing a shiny leather jacket and black pants, a small smile on his lips. Heero's hand shook and a tear fell onto the glass frame. __

_ _

_Without you..._

_Without you..._

_Monday morning_

_ _

Heero remembered that day well. It was one of the most wonderful moments of his life. He was so happy, as it was wonderful any day he was with Duo. "Why, Duo?" He whispered again, looking at the picture. "Why did you throw away your beautiful life for mine?" Truth was, why couldn't he see the reason behind Duo's sacrifice? It meant so much, yet Heero was blinded by pain and guilt.

But life wasn't empty when Duo was alive. It was full and happy. It was with Duo that Heero learned to love. But now, could he go on? Was it worth it, without Duo here to comfort him, keep him on his toes...?

_ _

_Something's coming over me, I'll never be the same_

_And how can the same world that brought you here_

_Just come and take you away?_

_ _

Why was it always the ones he loved that were killed? Was he cursed to be alone? To never love again? What he would give to see those violet eyes _one more time. How could the world just take such a beautiful life?_

"Duo... my angel... come back to me... I need you," Heero whispered, collapsed on the couch. He then did something he had never done before-- Heero began to pray.__

_ _

_And if there's a way_

_You can hear me when I pray_

_When I wake up... Monday morning_

_ _

He prayed. Heero prayed that he would have the strength to go on. Killing himself wasn't the answer. Dou wouldn't have wanted him to end his life like that. He prayed to Duo in heaven, that he would make it through this day and the next, for Duo. His angel...

The memories were painful, replaying in his head numerous times. Heero didn't know if he could go on. But he knew, one way or another, he would. He had promised. And he never broke a promise to Duo.__

_ _

_I don't think I can go to school today_

_Without you..._

_ _

**Owari**


End file.
